NorIce: A Long Way From Home
by SirWritesVeryLittle
Summary: Around the age of Vikings and Iceland and Norway are two brothers living in a cottage in northern Norway. But Iceland falls ill. What will Norway do to save him? Will this journey make them something more? And what exactly is Ice hiding? M for later.
1. Illness

NorIce: A Long Way From Home

Warning: Norway x Iceland (Lukas x Emil), Human names used, incest, fantasy, and magic.

* * *

><p>Magic had always existed. In the heart of every child, the sparkle in every eye, the gasp in every happy breath, and the smile on every face. Yet that is where it exists now, long ago magic was everywhere and was a lot stronger than smiles.<p>

* * *

><p>The scent of sage and smoke filled the cottage in the cold north, the sound of a crackling fireplace stirring the silence. Norway sat before it, poking at the logs with a metal rods, ashes floating up as a pot boiled above. "Mmh.." He hummed contently, the warmth from the flames seeping into his cold Norwegian blood and the scent of the stew creating a rumbling in his stomach.<p>

"Oi, Emil, When is supper going to be finished?" Norway asked his younger brother as he stood from his place at the fire, fur lined cap just missing the edge of the fire when he moved to Iceland's side of the room, the teen patching up his own clothes.

Iceland looked up at him but kept sewing skillfully before glancing at the pot. "About five more minutes." He said in a slight monotone voice before finishing up his last stitch on his tunic. Norway made an unhappy face but it was only visible to Iceland because the emotionless mask was only breakable by those who read eyes.

"Ugh, Fine. I'll speed it up. You're too impatient, Lukas." He lectured with a groan before taking Norway's place at the fire and pressing his hands to the pot, the soles heating up unnaturally and heating the soup inside faster than fire below it. Yet Norway saw this as normal and half smirked from a far, fingers tracing the sewn patterns on his little brother's tunic.

"I'm only impatient because of you." The older blonde quirked back finally, the half smirk not flattening on his face and his eyes not leaving the embroidery. "Maybe if you didn't get so picky when we were hunting today, I wouldn't have had to kill the bear that charged you and then have gotten so hungry."

Iceland took his hands off the pot and let one of his finger graze the Norwegian's pant hem, causing it to become lit with a golden flickering flame before he finished the stew. Norway saw that as normal too and chuckled quietly as he put his hand over the flame and put it out, ice being left in it's path that he just brushed off. "Do you always have to burn my pants when you can't come back with anything to say?" Norway asked, smirking a bit still as the Icelandic boy plopped a bowl of stew onto his brother's lap and took back his tunic, scowling at him the entire time.

"Be glad it was just your pants this time." Iceland said, taking his own bowl of soup and letting his hands cool before he made his own shirt catch on fire. Norway took a sip of the stew and savored the taste before letting it fall into his empty stomach before looking back at Iceland with deep navy eyes and a lazy smirk only the boy knew.

"You wouldn't hurt your brother dearest, would you?" Norway mocked, earning himself a charging, blushing, angry Icelander. "That was so long ago, how long are you going to use that against me?" He asked, face burning and his hands getting a bit hot as well but Norway just locked his hands with the boy's cooling them with his icy pair and kissed his burning cheek. "Until you call me it again. You always say you will but you never do..."

Iceland continued to blush and fuss in the Norwegian's grasp but it was an impossible and unwinnable battle. "B-Bastard! I'm no longer a child, I will not resort to such childish things!" He declared but Norway's sly smirk was there to mock him again. "'Childish things'? And you think climbing into my lap, fussing about like this, iisn't/i childish?"

Iceland scowled and got off the Norwegian quickly, his own clothes almost catching on fire from his burning hands but he tried to calm himself as he turned and went back to his seat on the opposite side of the room, mumbled Icelandic cusses to himself.

_'Such a cute boy~' _Norway thought, going back to his dinner.

* * *

><p>Later on when dinner was cleared away and the sun had set, the fire began to dim and the snow began to pile on faster and heavier outside.<p>

"Emil..." Norway begged, coming back inside from chopping wood. "Get the fire going again, you'll freeze your ass off in this weather." His skin was already durable enough to make it through the cold though, the ice in his veins being good for something.

"..." No reply came to him though as he sat logs by the fire (the few dry ones he found in this weather. ".. Emil?" He asked again, turning to the left of the cottage to see the silver haired teen covered with sheep wool and bear skin blankets. At first the blonde thought of it as an adorable sight until he noticed the uncomfortable look on Iceland's face and the swear dripping from his forehead.

Norway rushed to his side and cupped his face, feeling the burning forehead and trying to cool it with his freezing hands but still Iceland was unresponsive. "Damnit, Emil! Wake up!" He yelled, getting more emotional than he was used to. The boy's skin was pale, his body seemed to be drained of it's color and goosebumps were found all over his arms and legs when the blankets were taken away. He was freezing and burning up all at once. Norway tried to heat up his hands by putting on a pair of gloves when he handled the lithe body of his brother, dressing him in multiple layers and swearing in Norwegian as he tried desperately to think of something that would help his suffering brother.

Get help.

That was the only thing that Norway could register and when Iceland was dressed as warm as possible he ran out of the house and grabbed their horses from the barn, the two pure breeds not wanting to move in the disastrous weather but Norway was determined to help his baby brother if it was the last thing he did. Quickly he ran into the house when the horses were ready and grabbed his brother.

"I don't know what did this to you, or how this happened, but I _will_ make you better."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Red Mist

NorIce: A Long Way From Home Part 2

Warning: Fantasy, Incest, NorwayxIceland (LukasxEmil), Historical inaccuracy

* * *

><p>"Neighhh!" Norway's horse yelled, the snow falling heavily on it's irritated body as Norway climbed on it and held Iceland securely between the horse and himself. "Shh, girl.." He whispered to it, trying to calm it so that it wouldn't throw him and Iceland off and slowly it began to work, letting him maneuver around with it but Norway couldn't keep his eye on both animals. Into the snowy distance Iceland's horse bolted in a frantic pace, only making Norway scowl as his horse ran in the opposite direction; towards the nearest town.<p>

Snow pelted him as the horse galloped, but he used his body to shield Iceland, constantly trying to get the horse to move faster through the snowy landscape. "Faen!" He yelled, 'fuck' just slipping off his Norwegian tongue as his mind wandered into pessimistic thoughts.

_What if Emil doesn't make it? What if the ride is too long or his sickness is too severe? What if an animal jumps out and attacks us and gets Emil? What if there is no cure to his sickness? _

Norway's thoughts were darker than his eyes and seemed to only get further and further into the abyss as they rode. Iceland's body lay limp in his arms, his skin well hidden under tunics and pants, cloaks and hoods, revealing only his pale nose and mouth. Norway did a good job of keeping the cold and snow from hitting him too, keeping him well preserved but that didn't help too much because the boy still hadn't awoken or moved since he was found. The only thing that seemed to change was his facial expression, the pained and uncomfortable face gone and replaced by that of a blank face; one Norway only saw when the boy was determined to keep a secret. And that he was. He wasn't waking up and telling Norway what could save him, help him, or anything of the sort. His body was like a tomb, filled with secrets but locked away from the human eye.

Norway gazed down at him and stared at his lips, the very same plump lips he usually he caught himself staring at but these were not the same, they were drained of their lovely color and didn't look like they belonged on the Icelandic teen.

Mesmerized by the lips, Norway blushed and turned at the whiny of the horse, patting it's sides and calming it as it rode faster and faster. _'Damnit, Lukas, pull yourself together, this is your brother.. your BABY brother. And he's ill for crying out loud and all you care about are his lips? You should be ashamed!_ He thought angrily holding the teen closer subconsciously and not daring to let go as the butterflies ruffled their wings in his belly.

Norway had a slight _problem_ that had lingered with the blonde ever since his brother became a blooming teenager. At first it was just seeing his brother as cute, a little boy he could tease, talk to, and play with. Then it became a bit more over time, the boy was slowly becoming a man; a man that would one day be at the arm of a beautiful woman. But every time Norway caught Iceland trying to get that special woman, he stopped it. He had sent them away and filled his brother's head with lies about them; even casting a few spells when he needed to, just to keep the wenches away. That was what he called 'being a protective brother' but what it became was 'being an i_obessive_/i brother.' Lately though his obsession became more and more sick and twisted, he wanted to feel the hot skin of his little brother, kiss those soft and pouty lips, and love that warm creature but this was his little brother for god sakes!

That didn't make him any less in love with him though.

It wasn't so obvious to him though, neither Norway nor Iceland knew about this underlying love. Norway didn't want to believe it was anything more than attraction and Iceland was just... oblivious to the fact. And now the most crushing of events had occurred, Norway's precious brother was sick and this time it seemed scary bad. What would happen if Iceland had passed before he could tell him what he felt? Now that was something to focus on.

Norway pushed his heels into the side of the horse a bit more, forcing it to move faster and harder against the brutal weather as he tried to transfer all the heat in his body to Iceland. But as he caught himself staring down at the boy, he felt the horse slip on the icey ground below him and they were tossed off it's back, the horse falling on it's side and Norway shielding Iceland from getting hurt though he felt something in his hand crack. Looking down he found his wrist twisted and pain surged through it yet he only bit his lip and fought back tears.

"Really? .. Fuck.." He swore with venom in his pained voice as he stood wobbly, body shaken from the fall and carried Iceland away from the situation, trying to find a place of shelter or refuge for the sick boy who might just die in this weather. _'Just keep breathing Emil, when I find a safe place I'll do my best to see what is wrong with the horse and get us right on track again.'_ Norway thought, using his broken hand that was quickly swelling to carry Iceland to safety even it hurt like hell and brought tears from his eyes.

"Ahh!" Norway yelled in pain and frustration. Some demi-god must've been out to get them because their situation only got worse and worse, leaving Iceland's precious life hanging in the balance. Tears clung to his cheeks as he held his brother closer, the harsh winds working against him but he kept Iceland sheltered from it and continued on, letting the pain be channeled into determination. Snow beat his face, the wind whipping it to force him back but that was not an option for the Norwegian. He just kept moving.

Ice seemed to form on his blonde eyelashes and seeped into his eyes, little shards acting as daggers to pierce the navy pools but even in the pain that shot through every inch of his body he continued, hand broken and eyes nearly blinded by hardening ice tears. _ My eyes ache.. my hand is crushed... but my soul will be too if I don't find somewhere to put Emil down. He won't live long like this. _He thought, knowing that quickly the clock was ticking, each passing second bringing Iceland closer and closer to detention.

"I-If only... I was strong enough for the both of us, Emil..." Norway whispered, legs moving slower and grip on his baby brother getting weaker and weaker as his energy seemed to be seeped away. Maybe it was from working himself so hard in the night already so cruel but in the moonlight he saw a red energy floating around him, pinning him to the ground above Iceland. Worry and anger sparked in his veins but the red light grew brighter and his eye lids were becoming heavier and heavier.

Black fur boots appeared in Norway's thinning line of vision and the sound of booming laughter shook his mind as he struggled to stay awake, for Iceland's sake. "You shouldn't worry about your brother much longer..." The owner of the boots said, smirk eminent in his voice. "I know you too very well... _Lukas._. And he isn't the one I'm after..." The man knelt down so Norway could get a final glance at him.

Blonde spiky hair, a smirk, an axe, and blood dripping from his blade.

Then it all went black.


	3. Crazy Dane

NorIce: Long Way From Home Part 3  
>Warning: Incest, Yaoi, NorwayxIceland (LukasxEmil), Human names used, AU, Magic, CUSSING.<br>_

The smell of sage and smoke filled Norway's lungs as his hazy vision slowly came back. At first he saw the wooden floor, a pool of crimson coming from his busted lip, and then on the opposite side of him he saw Iceland. His eyes instantly widened, heart stopping for a minute. "Emil!" He cried, trying to stand and grab his little brother but he was tied down, a heavy chair weighing him down to the floor. Norway growled, tasting his own blood in his mouth but not caring. Iceland's blankets and layers were stripped off him, leaving him in only the thinnest of clothes in the cold cabin and Norway couldn't do anything to stop it and keep the silver haired teen from dying slowly. "Damnit, Mikkel!" He yelled, voice breaking a bit as it was strained to be as loud as possible. A chuckling responded to the yell, Denmark revealing himself from behind Norway and stepping on the edge of the chair to bring it off the floor.

"Hello, Lukas~" Denmark purred straight into Norway's ear earning a dagger-like look from pissed off navy eyes. "You look angry.. is something bothering you?" The Dane asked, moving so he was in front of the blonde, kneeling about a foot away. Norway struggled, wanting to kick him in the jaw so bad and wipe the smirk right off his ugly face but his ankles were tied to the chair and he wasn't able to. He growled again and Denmark laughed, so amused by Norway's emotion. "So very emotional, Lukas.. I've been trying to get you to show some damn emotion for years and I take your little brother and now you're letting all these emotions rule your judgment... tsk, tsk..." Denmark said, hand grasping Norway's chin. "I'll just have to see what you do when I play with him~" Norway's eyes widened and he struggled harder, the chair rocking more. "I swear to god if you lay a finger on Emil, I'll-" "You'll what? Kill me? You know I'm much stronger than you right now, Lukas. Don't even kid yourself..." Norway's nails dug into the rope and he scowled. It was true though, after being knocked out Norway wasn't that powerful anymore. So reluctantly he tried to reason with his captor. "He'll die if you leave him out in the cold like that... I was going to get him help. He's ill."

"Ill?" Denmark asked, making his way over to Iceland and lifting his limp body up by his chin and feeling his burning forehead. Norway watched with studious eyes, he studied Iceland's body, making sure the ill teen wasn't getting worse and he studied Denmark's face for any touch of sympathy but his hopes were shattered when the spiky haired blonde smirked. "Hmm, Seems like he is... Then it'll be an act of mercy to kill him.." He decided, Norway's heart clenching at the sound and his body moving frantically in the chair. "Emil!" He screamed, Denmark placing his hand over Iceland's face, a red glow emerging from it. The sound of choking and gagging emerged from Iceland, crimson drops of blood dripping from his mouth and his body trying to fight for it's life though if Norway was healthy and awake and couldn't fight Denmark, Iceland didn't have a chance. His pale hands reached up to pull away Denmark's hand but he continued, the glow even getting a bit darker as Iceland struggled. Tears ran down Norway's face and screams fell on deaf-ears in the cabin, begging for Denmark to stop but he only laughed in return.

Denmark finally dropped Iceland to the floor, the teen landing with a loud thump and blood still coming out of his mouth. Norway just sat there, eyes blinded by tears and heart broken. _'Emil... Wake up, please...Emil wake up...'_ His thoughts begged, the young boy being his entire life and without him Norway felt completely destroyed. Denmark_ loved_ that. He loved seeing Norway broken because he loved him. Sure that was a really sick thing but that's what happens when you love someone and they completely reject you. Denmark came back over to Norway and turned the chair so Norway couldn't see his dying little brother anymore and could only see him.  
>He sat on a chair infront of Norway's and smiled innocently at the blonde, hand on top of his in a gentle manner. "Now that there are no more distractions... Let's talk, Lukas.." Norway glared through the tears, "Fuck off you bi-polar asshole.." He said, the tears still dripping down his face. Denmark ignored the insult. "You know why I had to do that right though? Kill Emil I mean..." He said face calm now and maybe even happy. "You did leave me for him after all.." "He's my little brother you dick!" Norway snapped, hand grasping the arm of the chair roughly. Denmark smiled and caressed Norway's cheek with his free hand. "Shhh... I'm well aware of the blood you two share but that doesn't seem to change the fact you love him..." Denmark's light caress turned into a slap but his face was still one of happiness. "And as he fell deeper and deeper in love with him, you left me behind, Lukas... And you ran away.. But now I've finally found you again... And this time you aren't getting away." "You're crazy, Mikkel!" Norway yelled, his busted lip opening due to the Dane's rough smack.<p>

Denmark kissed the bleeding lip and licked the blood off his lips when he pulled away. "Crazy in love with you~" He said, Norway spitting in Denmark's face out of pure disgust. Denmark wanted love but it wasn't fated to come from Norway at the start. Norway loved Iceland and now his love was dead... there was no way Norway would love again, especially not the murder of his beloved.


	4. Unknown Power

NorIce: A Long Way From Home Part 4  
>Warning: Yaoi, Incest, language, character death (?), Magic, NorwayxIceland (LukasxEmil), Humans names used, One-sided DenmarkxNorway (MikkelxLukas)<p>

Denmark wiped the spit away, but it was obvious he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. Without hesitation he crawled into Norway's lap and pushed his head back with his own, hand forcing his mouth open enough so the blonde couldn't bite him. He shoved his tongue into Norway's mouth, the Norwegian struggling against him but Denmark simply chuckled and continued to taste every inch of the blonde's mouth without any hesitation. Norway's eyes shut themselves tightly and he tried to fight down the vomit raising in his stomach. Denmark's tongue was like lava, the disgusting taste he brought into his mouth not going to be one he'd be able to get rid of. "Mmmh!" He screamed into Denmark's mouth, tears threatening to fall from his eyes yet again. Denmark noticed this and pulled away but only slightly, "Aww... Are you _crying_, Lukas?" He asked, kissing the tears away but his actions weren't all good, large hands stripping him slowly of the manly layers he wore. "F-Fuck off, you asshole. G-Get off me!" Norway yelled, struggling more as Denmark began to rub circles into his chest, toying with his nipples. But Denmark didn't received the moans he desired, he got cries and cusses, yelling for him to stop. Yet the spiky haired blonde continued, hand playing with Norway's pants and rubbing circles onto his crotch. A pit formed in Norway's stomach, fearing rape and just wanting this all to stop but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Denmark didn't want to stop though, he was having too much fun finally claiming the man he had loved for so long.

"Trust me... By the end you'll be begging me not to stop..~" Denmark purred, ripping the man's pants off, using his magic to keep Norway in place when the rope was removed. The Norwegian did his best to get away from Denmark but it was like his magic had been sucked dry and the fear that surged through his veins was making him desperate from any way out. He turned his head away and tears moved down his face in rivers as the Dane began to strip himself. It was disgusting, the idea of being touched by anyone other than Iceland but Denmark was the single person that made his blood boil. He hated him with every fiber of his being and even though he wanted to believe this would make Norway love him; it was doing the exact opposite. The blonde growled when he noticed Norway avoiding his gaze and he grabbed his chin viciously, forcing him to look at him. Norway's eye were filled with fear, pain, disgust, and pure hatred for the man before him and Denmark saw that easily but it didn't stop him. He pressed his forehead to Norway's, the eyes having no choice but to look into his own as his strong hand made it's way to the Norwegian's delicate neck.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to be wanted by me... Maybe one day you'll learn to appreciate it." Denmark said, teeth sharp in his smirk as he placed his member at Norway's exposed hole; ready to trust right in with no preparation as a punishment for the Norwegian's resistance. Norway closed his eyes, hateful words in his native tongue being spewed as his fear intensified and he lost hope in rescue. But luckily for him, he gave up too soon.

"BAM!"

Pieces of a chair flew about the room and the mighty sound of the Dane falling onto the floor echoed in the cabin. Norway's eyes flew open at the loud sounds and saw Iceland standing on wobbly legs, dropping the last pieces of the chair he used to hit Denmark over the head. His cheeks were flushed but the rest of him looked deathly pale, his violet eyes coming unfocused as he too hit the floor. Denmark nearly finished his already slipping life and the silver haired mage was at death's door after using all his energy to knock the man out. Norway stood quickly, Denmark's magic fading when he passed out.

"Emil!" He yelled running to the boy's side. Norway quickly checked his pulse to make sure every ounce of his brother wasn't taken from him and a glint of hope lit up in his eyes when he felt it. It was soft but it was still there. Iceland's skin was hot to the touch but he knew the best way to get through his fever was to sweat it out. He wrapped him in his discarded clothes and ran from the cabin, still shaking from Denmark's advances but doing his best not to be too horrified to the point where Iceland's health would pay for it. The snow was much heavier now and his horse was gone but the blonde knew that if Denmark awoke and they were still there, the price would be a heavily paid one.

Norway lit the night with an orb of light but a very small one because of how weak he still was. The little light did it's job though and Norway located Denmark's horse. He placed Iceland on it safely in between himself and horse before hitting it's sides with his heels. "Yah!" He yelled, the horse letting out a loud whinny before galloping off into the dark night.

The night was freezing and the ride to town was long but when dawn approached the snow had finished falling and light of the sun was shinning down on the thankful north. Norway approached the city and put the horse in the makeshift stables before hoisting young Iceland off and into his arms bridal style. Little wooden huts lined the snow covered road but busy villagers moved through out the street, buying and selling goods. Norway had no idea where they were, the snow having blinded him while he rode so he tried to find a landmark or something of the sort to signify a doctor.

People bumped into him and pushed him, none seeming to care about the ill boy in his arms but Norway did his best to ignore it and keep searching. "Excuse me- .. Hey! ..Wait." He said in vain trying to get someone's help but everyone continued on their way. "Hey Mister, Can I help you?" A little voice finally answered, making Norway's eyes move downwards. A small blonde smiled up at him. "You must me new here... What are you looking for?" Sealand asked, the child seeming to be the only help Norway could get. But he was thankful none the less he got /any/ help.

"Do you know if there is a doctor in town? My brother is very sick and he needs someone to fix him." The blonde said showing Sealand the deathly pale Icelander. The child's smile seemed to drop at the sight and he took hold of Norway's robes, leading him through the crowd. "My parents are doctor's.. they can help your brother." He announced, leading Norway to a modest-sized cabin at the end of the street.

"Papa!" Sealand called, opening the wooden door and allowing Norway inside the warm home. "Wh't is it, Peter?" Sweden asked, coming in from another room and wiping his hands on a rag from the cooking his son had ceased. Norway stood in the middle of the room, "I'm sorry for intruding but I need your help. Your son says you are a doctor, is this not true?" He asked, hoping the child was not lying for Iceland was getting worse and worse by the moment.

The stone faced man shook his head. "I'm s'rry but th't is not tr'e." He started, the hope dwindling in Norway's eyes as he spoke those words but it did not break because of the next four words. "But m' wife is." Sweden hesitantly came over to Norway and picked up Iceland before setting him on a bed. "Peter, get y'ur mother." He said, accent making some vowels fall from his words but Sealand understood well, nodding and darting off into the other room. "Mama!"

Sweden took a rag and a bowl of cold water from the table before soaking the rag and placing it on Iceland's head. "D' you kn'w what's wrong w'th him?" He asked Norway, both men taking seats behind the small bed. He shook his head. "No, I just found him burning up in my cabin." He said, looking down at his ghastly face and feeling a pain in his heart. Seeing his little brother in pain was one thing, but seeing him so near death was horrible.

"Excuse me." A voice said behind Norway, making his jump a little and raise a brow. Both Sweden and Sealand used 'Mother' and 'Wife' words for a woman but the man that emerged from the other side of the cabin a man (an effeminate one but a man none the less). "Are you the doctor?" Norway asked, moving out of the way so he could see Iceland. "The only one in this village." Finland said lifting Iceland's eye lids to check his pupils and his neck for any strange marks. He seemed very deep into his work but he had many questions about his knew patient. "Berwald, Peter, please leave me and my patient alone for a minute. I have some questions for his caretaker." Finland told his husband and son before the two occupied themselves in the next room.

Finland sat in Sweden's chair and continued to examine the strange boy. "Silver hair and violet eyes, obviously not normal. Are you two blood relatives?" He asked Norway nodding, finding his hand on top of Iceland's. "Yes, same mother and father." Finland's eyes lingered on the hands for a minute but than quickly looked back at the Icelander, examining his ears. "Are your parents sorcerers of any kind?" He asked, noting that only such a strange child could be born from magic blood.

"Yes as are Emil and I." Finland nodded, grabbing a book from the table beside the table and scribbling something into it. "Your name and family name, please." He said, a list before him. Norway raised a brow at all the strange questions but answered for his brother's sake. "Lukas, and our surname is Bondevik."

"Sons of Luther and Emilia Bondevik?" He asked, their names being etched into his leather bound book. "Yes... But what does this have to do with my brother's health?" Norway questioned suspiciously. "Oh, it has absolutely everything to do with Emil." Finland said taking off a couple of the clothing layers Iceland was covered in. "With any other patient I'd examine him for days until coming to this conclusion but knowing your family and I won't waste that long. This is a magical virus."

Norway looked a bit confused. "A magical virus? How does one catch such a thing?" He asked, watching Finland search Iceland for something before he found what he was looking for on his lower back their was what looked like a circle tattoo with many rays coming from it, the sign of a warrior in Icelandic runes. It was glowing through, a bright blue emitting from it. "One does not catch it, it is etched into their bones when a really powerful person does not want someone to be alive much longer." Finland explained, opening a cream like potion and rubbing the green stuff over the mark, making the glow die down.

"Someone is after your little brother and I can't tell you why but they want to weaken him before getting here. Is he that powerful of a sorcerer?" Finland asked knowing this virus could only be put upon someone by a really powerful person and if they were trying to weaken someone that meant they were also powerful. Norway looked even more confused, hand getting a little tighter as it held Iceland's, not wanting to believe someone was out to get him. "No.. I don't understand.. He knows very little.." He said Finland shaking his head. "No, Lukas. I fear you may not know the true depth of his knowledge. Look here." He said lifting Iceland's shirt to expose his pale chest and stomach as well as another black tattoo in the shape of a swirl. "This is the mark of a druid and that means so much more than I could possibly explain to you in just one day... Are you sure you two are blood relatives? Do your parents look anything like Emil?"

Norway took a moment to think, trying to remember what their parents had looked like. Both him and Iceland were so young when they died it was near impossible to remember their looks. "I-I don't know.." He said, all this information just coming at him so quickly. _'A druid? … Has Emil been hiding this all from me? Did he even know?' _ Norway thought, wishing the boy would wake up and give him some answers. Yet the boy was still suffering, he wouldn't just wake up to ease Norway's thoughts.

_  
>TBC<p> 


End file.
